


Caught With His Pants Down

by trash__universe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/pseuds/trash__universe
Summary: Predictably, this whole mess of bullshit had started with Oikawa, but what was really surprising was the fact that he now had even Iwaizumi looking at his ass as they tried to figure out where they’d seen his soulmark before.





	

If someone told Kyoutani he would end up pinned against the club room wall after practice on his damn birthday, pants and boxers half way down his ass as his seniors intently studied the left cheek… well, he probably would have knocked the hell out of them for even suggesting such a thing. But there he was, Mattsun’s hands clasping his wrists over his head, even though he’d given up on struggling a while ago. 

 

Predictably, this whole mess of bullshit had started with Oikawa, but what was really surprising was the fact that he now had even Iwaizumi looking at his ass as they tried to figure out where they’d seen his soulmark before. Makki agreed that he remembered it from somewhere, but the more options they came up with, the more that were quickly shot down. “No, his was on his shoulder.” “She found her soulmate last year.” 

 

For a moment, they’d all decided that they’d seen it on Kindaichi, before Kunimi piped in that his was over his nipple. Then the first year had abandoned him with the quartet of idiots. 

 

“Just how many asses do you four look at this often?” Kyoutani grumbled, smacking his forehead against the wall in frustration. There wasn’t a clear answer to his question; they just kinda shrugged and made noncommittal noises. 

 

Luckily, the poking and prodding didn’t last much longer. A knock sounded at the club room door before it was promptly pushed open. All five boys went scrambling, the third years jumping away from Kyoutani, leaving the poor second year to jerk his pants back into place. A blush was still glowing on his cheeks when he turned to face the door, where a slightly taller, slightly tanner, and slightly younger looking Iwaizumi-san stood in the doorway. 

 

“Yikes. Excuse my intrusion.” The not-Iwaizumi-san chuckled, his own cheeks tinging pink as he looked past Kyou to Iwaizumi. “Hajime, my mom said she’d come get me after practice since it’s raining. She wants to know if you need a ride.” Now that Kyoutani did really look at the kid, his soccer jacket was pretty wet on the shoulders and chest, and his hair looked kind of damp too, even though it kept it’s spiky shape. “But I mean, if you’re too busy with whatever that was….” 

 

Oikawa suddenly smacked his own forehead, eyes clenching shut as if he just remembered something rather important. The brunette grabbed the newcomer by the belt loop and jerked him around backwards. Before he could let out more than a yelp of protest, Oikawa was jerking down his shorts with one hand and pointing to the little blobular heart shaped soul mark on his tanned buttcheek. 

 

“Kouji!” Iwaizumi said as if the realization hit him like a brick wall. But then confusion overtook that and he looked back at the meme team, one brow raised. “I get Tooru, he’s known Kou since he was four, but how the hell do you two know this much about my cousin’s ass?” 

 

“This is our queue to leave. Happy birthday, Kyoutani.” Makki grabbed Mattsun by the blazer and jerked him out of the club room into the rain. Mattsun was wearing a smug smirk as he walked by Kouji, giving him a small wave as he was pulled away. The movement alone left Kyou dumbstruck and Kouji flustered looking. 

 

“Oh hell no, you bastards, get back here.” Iwaizumi followed his fellow third years through the door, leaving a snickering Oikawa behind. Giving Kouji’s ass a little pat, he pulled up the boy’s shorts before giving him a shove in Kyoutani’s direction. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Kyouken-chan! We got you a soulmate. Have fun.” Oikawa scooped both his and Iwaizumi’s backpacks up on one shoulder before heading out as well. The distinct call of, “Iwa-chan, wait for me!”, could be heard from the distance before the spring loaded door slammed shut, leaving the two flustered teens alone. 

 

For a moment, they just stared at each other, a little too close for comfort after Oikawa’s playful shove. But then they were both taking a step back, Kouji rubbing the back of his neck bashfully while Kyoutani pulled on his hoodie to get ready to walk home in the rain. He hated the rain, but it wasn’t really like he had any other way to get home. 

 

“So ah… it’s your birthday?” Kouji started, earning a raised brow from Kyoutani. If one could call those brows… he kind of wondered if the over plucked look was natural, or if Makki had gotten a hold of him somehow. Everyone knew that guy was the king of over plucking his brows. Which was just weird to him, since they were light pink and hardly noticeable anyways. Either way, he was cute, with his grumpy eyeliner and racing stripes hair. Not what Kouji had expected from his soulmate, but damn he wasn’t complaining. 

 

“Yeah…” Kyoutani’s voice tapered off slowly and he narrowed his eyes at Kouji. He was cute, like Iwaizumi, and the whole damn team knew about his crush on the third year. Maybe it was fate that the ace was almost identical to his actual soulmate. “How do Hanamaki and Matsukawa know so much about your ass?” 

 

The question was met by a wholehearted laugh, one that made Kyou’s stomach twist in a pleasant way that he really wasn’t used to. “How about I tell you over dinner?” 

 

“Dinner?” The second year’s eyes narrowed, as if he were questioning if he’d heard Kouji correctly or not. 

 

“Well, it is your birthday.” The kid shrugged, a grin crossing his lips. “As your soulmate, I probably shouldn’t let you eat dinner alone, now should I?” 

 

Kyoutani shoved his uniform roughly into his gym bag as he let his eyes wander over Kouji, trying to figure out if he was fucking with him or something. But he seemed sincere… and they were soulmates apparently. They had matching heart blobs on their asscheeks. “I want fried chicken.” He replied finally, getting a snort in reply. 

 

“I’m sure I can make that happen.” Kouji whipped out his cellphone, shooting his mother a quick text to let her know that he wouldn’t be needing that ride anymore. Then he readjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder and offered Kyoutani his hand. “So you don’t get lost.” He winked. 

 

Kyou was tempted to argue that there was no way he’d get lost walking right next to Kouji, but instead he just took his hand, a ruddy blush covering his cheeks. “It seems like you’ve spent way too much time around Oikawa.” 

 

The statement was met with Kouji’s third laugh of the day. Kyoutani was starting to think this kid had no sense of humor, since he honestly didn’t find himself that funny. “You know, Hajime says the same thing.” And then they left the club room to carry on with… well, the rest of their lives, apparently.


End file.
